Special Edition: To Much To Drink
by Babegurlly411
Summary: What happens when Gryffindors and Slytherins have a little to much to drink in the Room of Requirments? Is Hermione really all that good? And Whats Malfoy's secret? Find out here on this special addition of To Much To Drink


**Summery:** What happens when Gryffindors and Slytherins have a little to much to drink in the Room of Requirments? Is Hermione really all that good? And Whats Malfoy's secret? Find out here on this special addition of ** To Much To Drink**

To Much To Drink

Ginny Weasly sat up in the Head Girls dorm convincing Hermione to go to teh party tonight.

"Everyone is going to be there! Please come with me!" She begged

"Ginny, parties are against the rules. The teachers are going to catch you guys in the Room of Requirments, and I'm not getting in trouble.

"Ron is going! This could be your chance to ask him out! Go with him!" Ginny said and sighed "please!"

"Er...Fine! But if it gets bad I'm leaving!"

"yay!" Ginny flung her arms around Hermione "Get ready, its in an hour!" She said and walked out.

Hermione dressed in plain jeans and a purple shirt that had a pink butterfly on it. She sighed and walked to the Common Room to find Ginny, Ron, and Harry waiting for her. Ginny was in jeans and a black and white tank top that said 'Party Girl' on it.

"ok lets go!" She said and they all sneaked their way over to the Room of Requirments.

When they enterd they were greated with the loudest music Hermione had ever heard and tons of people talking and a few dancing, if you can call it that.

They saw many people from their own house and all the others, but it seemed mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Ginny and Harry ran off somewhere, who knows for what, and Ron was talking to a bunch of girls. Hermione sighed and stood in the cornor alone.

After a few hours later and everyone had a few glasses of punch, spiked by no other than Sock Loving Blaise, everyone was going crazy.

Ginny tackled Blaise "Hey" she smiled

"Ginny you rinckled my silky socks!" Blaise Complained

"I'm sorry Taco! I will buy you better more silky green socks!" She said

The sound of cheering could be heard from the Glaise Shippers over the loud music.

Harry was break dancing with a crowd around him cheeing "Toast Toast Toast Toast"

But back in Dumbledors office the evil Carebears came to tlak to him about their plot to kill Ashley, while Sunshine bear attached herself to his leg.

Luna had decided that she needed a little fun and ran off after, a very annoyed, Seamus Finnigan. The one lonley Luamus shippers broke out the disco ball and had a party in thier pants.

Lala, from teletubies, came in and started to chase Pansy around for revenge of blowing her up with a bazooka. Soon enough Pansy took out her spork and sporked away.

Pikachu ran into the room and started to Huggled Pansy until Pansy sporked him too, only to get electracuted.

"Hermione! We need to go to the bakery to get more food!" Pansy said coming over to her new found friend.

"I have my own thank you!" She said and ran off looking for her cookie, but found him making out with Draco "Omg! Your with Cheepo!"

Meanwhile Harry, since Ginny left him, was waiting in the bakery to be bought. Pansy came in and they ran off into the sunset followed by the wonderful Hansy Shippers snapping photos becuase they know it wont last.

Draco, after coming out of the closet, was done making out with toast and moved on to find comfert in Neville, while they crazed luny sick Dreville shippers were so shocked they all jumped off a cliff, yay!

Ginny and Blaise moved off to Disney World and lived in Cinderella's castle and got into the Parade everyday! Happy endings..tear so beautiful.

Ron, after Draco leaving him for Neville and Hermione...well you will know soon what happend to her, he ended up with Michelle...a Random girl who appeared so i have somone for Ron.

Hermione had ran away, after getting her heart broken, to the muggle world and became a nun. She lived the rest of her life happy and sin free.

Your host, and narrater/Writer, Ashley walked out to the middle of teh room as the lights deemed and a stage light appeared on her "Thank you for tuneing into this weeks Special Edition of To Much To Drink. To asnwer your Questions: When Slytherins and Gryffindors have a little to much to drink you have trouble. Is Hermione really good? Well she did become a nun so I would say so. Malfoys dark secret, He was a Dreville shipper."


End file.
